In recent years, in the field of a display unit that performs image display, a display unit (organic Eectroluminescence (EL) display unit) has been developed that uses, as a light-emitting device, a current-drive type optical device in which the emission luminance varies depending on a value of a flowing current, such as an organic EL device, and the product commercialization of such a display unit has been carried forward. Unlike a liquid crystal device and the like, such an optical device is a self-emitting device, thus eliminating the necessity for providing a light source (backlight) separately. Therefore, for example, the organic EL display unit may have characteristics including the higher visibility of images, lower power consumption, and higher response speed of devices than those of a liquid crystal display unit involving a light source.
In such a display unit, for example, a unit pixel may have a light-emitting device and a drive transistor that supplies a current to the light-emitting device. The drive transistor may have variations in the characteristics thereof on each pixel basis, and it is likely that the image quality will deteriorate in such a case. As an example, PTL 1 discloses a display unit that corrects for variations in the characteristics of a drive transistor each time a pixel voltage is written into a unit pixel.